Thunders Revenge
by AdiaLunarWolf
Summary: Jiraiya is Hiten's Twin sister and one of the last of the Thunder Clan.She is now seeking revenge on Inuyasha for killing him.She lures them to her and warns them of Inuyasha's fate.So what will they do when she follows them to Kagome's time?


This is a fic that I was inspired to write. It's an Inuyasha fic that just came to me one night. I will need a boy oc and a girl oc.

First off:

Characters:

Name: Jiraiya -young thunder

Age: She is Hiten's twin sister, making her older than Manten and Souten.

Description: Black hair in a ponytail and red eyes. Her outfit is that of Hiten's armor.

Just more on her: She never really liked growing up in the Thunder Clan, so she left when she was young. She is very cold towards everyone and when Inuyasha killed Hiten, she swore to avenge her brother and kill him. She was very close to Hiten and looked up to him (not including the women thing.). She took Hiten's sword and made it her own. She still calls it

Raigekijin though.

Original Characters:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Shippo

Miroku

Sango

Kilala

Souten

Naraku

Kikyou

Let's begin. I hope that someone will read and like it. Just a reminder, I don't own Inuyasha only Jiraiya. I need two oc's.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Shippo was hungry and he wanted to stop and eat. "Kagome senses shards near by. Can't you just wait?" Inuyasha snorted. Kagome sighed, "The shards are about 15 more minutes away." "Kagome! Tell Inuyasha we can stop!!!! I'm hungry!!!!" Shippo whined to his adopted mother. "Inuyasha." "What Kagome?" "Sit Boy!" Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, leaving a huge hole. "Come on Shippo. Let's eat." Kagome pulled out everything for a picnic from her bag. Curses could be heard from the hole. After a few minutes Inuyasha got out of his hole and ate what was left of the ramen after Shippo nearly ate it all. "Stupid Kit." Kagome sent him that 'sit boy' glare and he shut up.

A pair of golden eyes flickered and a black dragon (as big as Haku from Spirited Away) took flight from the clouds above. /Master Jiraiya would love to know that the hanyou is near…/ the dragon smirked and flew in the same direction Inuyasha and the gang were headed. ((A.N: Sango and Miroku won't be in till second chapter.)) The dragon got smaller and landed on Jiraiya's shoulder. "I found the hanyou and the miko. They have the young kit that Souten is looking for." "Rafiel, I thought that there was a monk and a demon exterminator?" "There is… but I think they were out doing something." "I see. How far away are they?" "Fifteen minutes when I left from my spot on the clouds." "I see…. We will have to move fast. I want to take then into the nearby forest…." Rafiel looked at her confused "Why mistress??" "For my own reasons." A smirked appeared on Jiraiya's face as they waited for the miko and the hanyou.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "The shards have moved into the nearby forest and whoever has them is moving fast. I sense five…" "Let's go then girl." Inuyasha ran into the forest and left Kagome and Shippo standing there. "Come on Shippo. Let's catch up with him. I don't want him complaining." "Okay momma." Shippo climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder and they followed Inuyasha. When they reached him, he was stopped in a clearing. "Inuyasha…. they're close…" "So is a Thunder Demon. It has the same scent as Hiten." "What?? I thought you killed Hiten?" "He did…" A girl like voice said from in front of them. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusagia and was ready to attack whoever it was. Jiraiya walked out of the bushes and was carrying Raigekijin over her right shoulder and Rafiel flew back behind her in his ultimate form. "Who are you?" "My name is Jiraiya. I am the twin sister of Hiten and one of the two left of the Thunder Clan besides my baby sister. And you must be Inuyasha…The Hanyou who killed my brothers…" Kagome pulled her bow out and took an arrow out also. She got ready to shoot the demon. Rafiel growled a low growl and snapped at the Miko. Kagome got scared and moved behind Inuyasha. "Kagome. Stupid Wench, stay out of this…. This is my fight between this thunder demon and myself." "Inuyasha, I know how powerful you are…. I was just interfering to tell you to watch your back. I'm watching you and you may never know it. Souten wants the Kit by the way…" Shippo was sitting on Kagome's shoulder. "When she sends me a challenge! I will accept it!" Kagome sighed because she could feel Shippo trembling on her shoulder. "Fine then. Souten will be informed…" Jiraiya turned to Rafiel and the dragon roared. Jir (short for Jiraiya) jumped on his back and they took off into the sky. "Watch your back Hanyou!! Thunder and Lightning can strike the same place twice!!" They took off into the air leaving Inuyasha and the others with the warning.

Inuyasha growled and walked off storming past the miko. "Come on Stupid Girl! We have to get her jewel shards!" "Inuyasha! I told you this morning I have to go back to my time!" Inuyasha sighed and turned around to face her and the kit. "Let's get you back to the well again…" "Inuyasha? Would you like to go my world with me?" "WHAT! Last time I went everyone freaked out!" "It'll be fine Dog-Breath. Momma always knows how to hide you." "Shippo! Dog-Breath? Have you been hanging out with Kouga?" "No!!!" Inuyasha hit the kit on the head and Shippo bite him back. "Stupid Kit! Why I ought a-" "sit sit sit sit sit sit!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha made a hole at least 6 feet deep. "I'll always win Dog-Breath!" Curses about Shippo and Kagome could be heard from the hole. "When you get out and can clam down, we will go back to the well and go to my time." Kagome told the hanyou as curses continued to flow out of the hole.

Little did they know Jir was still watching them. "A well? Do they mean the one in the village by the sacred tree?" Rafiel nodded "Yes Mistress….why?" "I want to see what this human world is like… Maybe I can find some helpful information on the miko there." A sinister grin appears on Jir's face as she rode towards the well on Rafiel's back high above the blackened clouds.

That's all I have for now. Hope you like it. Please read and review!!!!

Jiraiya aka CelestialMidnight


End file.
